


One Small Moment

by oakleysds



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 05:14:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20848088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oakleysds/pseuds/oakleysds
Summary: All it takes to change the world is to think for one moment instead of act. Listen instead of talk. Trust instead of insist.





	One Small Moment

“You’ll need my help if you are going to arrest him”

  
“For your own good stay out of this affair. I sense a great deal of confusion in you, Young Skywalker. There is much fear that clouds your judgment.”

  
Anakin walks next to Master Windu in silence. He’s right. These past few days have been nothing but confusion for Anakin. He sighs. “I understand.”

  
Windu’s eyes widen with surprise. He had expected more fight from the prideful knight. “That is good. By bringing this to me you have earned my trust Anakin. Wait for our return in the Council chambers.”

  
Anakin nods, taken aback Master Windu’s informality. Anakin watches the LAAT holding the Jedi masters take off. Master Windu is the most skilled warrior of the Order. Anakin turns away, no longer watching the transport as it flies towards the Senate building.  
Knowing that Palpatine is a Sith Lord changes everything. Anakin spent so much time with the pleasant old man, being built up, his ego stroked. What was once a wise friend validating Anakin’s frustrations is now a devil on his shoulder, tempting him to feed the very emotions that he was trained to manage.  
Doubt now fills Anakin. Was he ever really as good as he thought? Was he the good leader he was made out to be? Was he the good husband he thought he was? Panic grips his heart. All of his failures come back to haunt him. Mom. Ahsoka. Countless soldiers under his command. He couldn’t’ save them and now they’re gone.  
The Council chamber is empty save the chairs. The sun had set on the temple, leaving Anakin with only his thoughts. He wanted to be with someone. Padme, Obi Wan, someone who would listen. He shakes his head, knowing just what they would say. Padme would tell him to talk to Obi Wan and Obi Wan would say to meditate. Maybe that’s a good idea. Mediate until Master Windu returns. Something to clear my head.

**Author's Note:**

> First attempt at a Fix-it Star Wars AU. Just thinking about that one moment where everything could have been different if Anakin had listened and trusted Mace to do what was needed.


End file.
